


Metroid Darkness

by TheGreat_Waterwolf



Category: Metroid Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2020-10-14 03:11:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20593721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreat_Waterwolf/pseuds/TheGreat_Waterwolf
Summary: When Samus think the universe is finally safe from any threat, something came back from the dead to destroy every species in the universe to create others one even more darker than darkness itself, will Samus and the Galactic Federation stop the threat?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Metroid it belongs to Nintendo just like every others characters that will appear that appears in Nintendo's games.  
Note: for the beginning of this fanfiction, I will edit some things but the story will be the same as the games' one.

Chapter 1: The Council

Somewhere, in the universe, on the year of 2081, a bounty huntress in a purple and blue suit with a dark green right arm canon and a red helmet with a blue visor was running inside a space ship. She was entering a room, with plenty of computers, she walked to the command panel and began to type. As you know there's only one bounty hunter wearing that kind of suit, the bounty huntress that goes with the name of Samus Aran. And the name of this space ship was the B.S.L the Biologic Space Laboratories, and near the station we can find a planet, the Metroids' and the X-Parasites' home, SR388. Samus was about to direct the station to SR388 to destroy the station and the planet since the kind of Parasite that corrupted her some hours ago was too dangerous. After some seconds a voice began to warn that the space station was gonna collide SR388 in 5 minutes. As soon as Samus heard the voice, she rushed to the door. Some times later the entered the hangar, there were 3:55 minutes left, she must admit that she was fast, when she look in front of her, she didn't saw her ship but a Zeta Metroid's empty shell. She stepped in front of it but then an Omega Metroid jumped on it's old form and roared on Samus, she jumped back and prepared her Ice missiles, she aimed for it's weak point but the Metroid seriously injured Samus. She fall on her knees and tried to stand up again but she couldn't, she looked at the remaining energy of her suit which was critically low. Then surprisingly, the SA-X's parasite form appeared out of nowhere, it took back it's physical form and shoot some ice beams on the Metroid's weak point, the Metroid shoot a fire laser at the SA-X which got ejected some meters away, but it stood up again and continued to shoot, the Metroid then gave some tails hit, the parasite dodged some but it got hit 2 times. It stood up again and shoot one last beam until the Omega Metroid destroyed the SA-X's physical form to become a simple parasite again, Samus who has looked at the battle, used her remaining energy to stand up again and jumped at the parasite and adsorb it, then in mid air she started floating, her suit shifted to violet and blue to orange and yellow her helmet was still red but her visor became green once again and her suit's energy was full once again, then her screen showed a message;  
“Ice Beam acquired, shoot at your opponent and you will freeze they for a short time, the longer you charge your beam, the longer your opponent will be frizzed.”  
Samus landed on the station's ground and stood up, she looked at the creature in front of her and selected her Ice Beam, she then began to shot at the monster who were stepping back. It roared and shoot a Fire Beam at Samus, she dodged it and prepared her Super Missiles, her Ice Beam and her Beam Burst that she acquired in sector 1 which is an exact copy of SR388. The Metroid rushed to her but she countered it's hit with her melee counter, she then jumped on the Metroid who felled on it's back, she then began to shoot on the Metroid's weak part by alternating her 3 attacks, the monster tried to hit her with one of it's arm but she dodged and landed on it's face, she was forcing the creature to look back while she was shooting. Suddenly the voice she heard earlier talked and said that there were only 2 minutes left already, she must have missed the 3 minutes left part since she was focusing on her opponent which is now still trying to injured Samus even if she dodged again then landed on the ground then for the final of the fight she shoot a Super Missile right on the monster weak part then he began to roar and fall on it's knees, Samus stopped aiming for the Metroid but it didn't disappeared, it's face looked at Samus then it stood up and tried to walk to Samus but he was weak and then he fall in the void and get destroyed because of the space's heat. Samus saw the Metroid getting destroyed. She sigh in a relief but the voice of earlier reminded her that soon the station will explode with SR388 in 1 minute. Samus smiled telling herself that the X-Parasite and the Metroid will be all extinct, she looked up seeing the light of the hangar, but then she saw light coming from behind her… She turned back and saw her space ship just in front of her. She smiled again and stepped back, the ship landed and Samus entered in. Once inside she found the 5 creatures she saved at the command. Then a male voice started to speak.  
-Glad to see you safe and sound Samus… Said in a relief Adam.  
-Thanks Adam, now let's go. She answered.  
Then on her word she took commands of her ship and leaved the space station which exploded some seconds after Samus flaw away.  
Silence was king inside her ship, Samus looked at the 5 creatures sleeping together, she smiled and turned back to see where she was heading, then Adam and Samus talked about the speech they said at the end of Metroid: Fusion. Some minutes later Samus started talking…  
-Adam, I don't want to live as a criminal to the eyes of the Galactic Federation…  
-Then what is your plan lady? Asked the “computer”  
-I'm going to the HQ of the federation, I'm ready for a trial and I need to defend myself against what they were thinking..  
-Are you feeling alright lady? It's not your type to do that.  
-I disobey there order, plus in one of their ship so I have to accept the consequences… It be better for everyone and at least I know that the universe is safe from the Space Pirates, the Ings, Mother Brain, Ridley, the Metroids and the X-Parasite.  
-You're right about the universe being safe, but are you sure that it'll be better for everyone if you're in the hands of the federation?  
-I actually don't know, plus I don't want Ike and Roy to be worried about me being escaping from the federation.  
-Who are Ike and Roy?  
-Don't you know? Ike is my husband and Roy my son, he's 7 years old, he was born before the “Zero Mission”.  
Adam and Samus stopped talking just after Samus finished her sentence. Then she was getting the ship ready to travel at the speed of light to Earth, the Federation's planet. Some time later she stopped the ship and she traveled at a reasonable speed. She activated the automatic pilot that she added during the travel and stood up, she walked to the animals and sat on the cold ground. She deactivated her suit and her long blonde hair felled on her back, her blue bikini was now revealed. She caressed the animals and stood up to change her clothes and tied her hair into her traditional ponytail. She was wearing a simple turquoise T-Shirt and a dark blue jean. She sat back on her chair and saw the Earth with all the planets around and the Sun. She smiled and began to sleep. In her dreams she opened and eyes and saw that she was floating in the air, a Grey fog was surrounding her, she looked everywhere and saw a silhouette behind her. The silhouette was flying to her, the person looked like a bird with a long brown dress, the bird appeared to be a Chozo, more precisely a Chozo that Samus consider as her adoptive father… Old Bird! Samus opened her mouth and started talking.  
-O-Old B-Bird?  
The Chozo smiled and answered.  
-Hello Samus.  
-Is that really you?  
-Yes, but you are actually looking and talking to my soul.  
-But it's still you?  
-Yes, only some Chozo could do that, but you, I guess that it's because you have Chozo DNA.  
-Mixed with human and Metroid blood, some remaining of the Phazon corruption that don't affect me and the X-Parasites abilities that are in me?  
He smiled.  
-Yes you could say that…  
-How is that possible that I'm here?  
-Because when someone that has this ability wants to see someone that died, the person can talk to they soul when dreaming, and maybe because I wanted to talk to you about something…  
He was now taking a serious expression and Samus took a worried look.  
-Is it bad?  
-Yes it is… Something even darken the darkness itself, something Chozos took years to defeat. The Master Ing…  
-An Ing? But aren't they supposed to live only in a dark universe?  
-The Master Ing can allow it's soldiers and itself to live in this universe but only in the shadow, they want to destroy every species to create a darker one and to command everything. And he's planning to come back thought a portal, and since every places here got they equivalent in the world you're living, we know that he would be back around the colony K2-L...  
Samus was know understanding why Old Bird was so worried, she can't even imagine what will happen if the Ings succeed, she now know that even if she destroyed the Ings before, it was only a little part besides everything that awaits the universe. She was now the only hope of the universe once again, but she can't do it alone, she have to call for the help of the Galactic Federation…  
Then she started disappearing in front of Old Bird…  
-What's happening to me?  
-I guess it's time for you to go, good luck Samus. It was nice to see you one more time…  
She smiled along with Old Bird then she completely disappeared.

In a ship bigger than Samus's breas- eh than the Galactic Federation's ego, a single white man, with a dark Grey armor, and short brown hair with some beard was standing on a superior platform, then a white bold man with a Grey suit on a computer said;  
-Sir we located the Galactic Federation's HQ, it's in the Solar system. Do you want to warp to this location?  
-Yes, answered the man, it's time for me to take my revenge.  
Then the giant ship warped to the speed of light to the system.

Here on the system we can found Samus' ship going to the planet Earth, she saw some ship of the federation, after some seconds somebody asked;  
-Identification please.  
-Samus Aran, I'm here to see the council.  
-Is it about the B.S.L incident? The council wanted to see you about it, my commander, Dane would be there, along with some mores. Good luck for this.  
-Thanks you.  
-Okay you have the authorization to pass. Goodbye Samus.  
She ended the communication and flaw to the HQ. Once her ship entered in the planet's atmosphere, she flaw to the HQ, but she heard people that were making noise, at first Samus thought that peoples were regretting her visit but the people were actually happy to see her. She was quite surprised to hear that, then she spoke to Adam.  
-Adam, is it normal to hear them happy to see me after the incident?  
-I don't know, I guess lot of people of the councils thought you did the great choice… Suggested the A.I  
-Don't you find it strange? Before they wanted to take the X Parasites and now they think I made the right decision.  
-Guess they changed their thoughts.  
The Etecoons and the Dachoras woke up and ran to Samus, she turn around and saw them. Samus smiled then she stood up, she took her bracelets and activated her zero suit (the one from the artwork of Samus Returns), then she activated her suit and took place once again at the commands. The ship finally landed on the landing site of the HQ. She exited the ship alone and walked to the inside with some soldiers to protect her, even if she might not need them to protect her. Once they finally reached the room, they stepped in, the soldiers were guarding the door and Samus was walking to the center. A man who was standing in front of everyone started to spoke.  
-Bounty huntress, Samus Aran, who helped us in many situations, like destroying the Space Pirates, Mother Brain, Ridley and the Metroid, you disobey us by destroying the B.S.L station along with planet SR-388. For that, a part of the council voted for your capture but the other part voted for letting you free and thanks you for destroy the X-Parasite which were considered as a threat for the entire universe. So we let you free but in one condition, you don't bother us like that ever again. Was I clear? Asked the member.  
Samus took a deep breath then opened her mouth to speak.  
-So I got some questions, why not mention the X-Parasite as a threat that I helped you eliminate, after you are warning me to not do anything that could “bother” you because I disobeyed your order so yeah you're totally right, oh wait I forgot half of the universe would be destroyed by the X-Parasite in some month but thanks to me it didn't happened, and also I'm here to warn you about a new threat which is coming.  
The member that was standing in front of everyone didn't seemed to like the ton that Samus used but then he took a serious face and asked.  
-What is this new threat you're talking about?  
-You remembered that when I was on Aether, I destroyed the Ings, along with there emperor, and Dark Samus?  
The whole council nodded then Samus continued to speak.  
-Well this threat is once again the Ings but they are leaded by there master which took years to defeat by the Chozos, it's actually coming back from the dead thought a portal near the colony K2-L, and if the master Ing come back, I can't even imagine which others threat would be reappearing, and how would we be able to defeat them without they coming back literally from the dead.  
The whole council was now worried, the council was becoming louder and louder then the man who spoke earlier ordered to the council to be quiet. They immediately obeyed, and the man asked Samus why they should trust her. She told them that to prove that she says the truth, they can go see the portal. The man nodded and said to Samus that she could go, she thanked him and leaved the Head Quarters. Once she was inside her ship, she turned off her suit and her zero suit then she drove to her house. After some moments she landed on her house's landing site and she exited the ship with the Etecoons and the Dachoras then they walked inside the house, she opened the door and began to pass some time with her husband and her son. 

To be continued…


	2. The Attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, here is the second chapter. I hope you like it, I'm currently working on the third chapter and I got a few ideas for future chapters so I'm gonna try to put some in the chapter. I don't know when I'll finish it but don't worry I'll try to finish it as soon as possible. Anyway hope you enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 2: Attack.

In the Solar system the ship that we saw in the last chapter finally reached the system, inside of it, the man with the armor warned the drivers not to shoot for the moment, the ship was going on earth then a communication started  
-Identification please.  
-Zarog I'm here to talk to the Galactic Federation.  
-Okay, I'm gonna see if you have the authorization to pass. Warned the man behind the other side of the communication.   
Some moments later, he spoke again.  
-Sorry mister, but you don't have the authorization to pass for now. And if someone wants to pass even if the person don't have the authorization to, they have t-.  
-It won't be necessary. Interrupted the man, we're gonna find another solution, a less… pacific one.  
-Does that mea-  
The communication ended and Zarog started talking.  
-Prepare the fighting ships and fire at will! Started the Man, I seriously got enough of the Galactic Federation.   
Then Zarog put his helmet that looked like a Galactic Federation trooper's one but from the 7st section. But in dark Grey for the helmet and yellow for the visor. Then he entered in his personal space ship.  
The giant ship started to shoot at the Galactic Federation's one, and fighting ships came out from the two sides.

In Samus' house, the blonde woman, was reading an ancient Chozo book that she took from Zebes some time after her mission on Tallon IV. Then there were an alarm, she stood up and went to her desk to see what was happening, she saw that the planet was under attack! She activated her bracelet and in a second she was wearing her zero suit, then in some movements she exited the house and activated her fusion suit and step inside her ship, she start flying and went to the Head Quarters. Once there she landed in the hangar, she exited and saw some soldiers going into their fighting ships, Samus ran to the office of the director, she entered in and asked him what is attacking them. The director answered that they didn't know yet, but they right now need to protect the city and the citizens, she nodded and ran to the entrance, she saw some soldiers going to the hangar. Once she stepped outside the Head Quarters she saw some soldiers shooting at some others soldiers which are in a dark Grey armor too. She ran to them and shoot some frenetic plasma on the enemies. A long and rough battle started, the enemies were shooting with red energy blast, she dodged some but got hit only 1 times in some minutes, she looked up to see more soldiers shooting at her than on the Galactic Federation trooper. Then a mysterious red blast just passed in front of Samus' helmet, she looked for the shooter everywhere then she looked up in the right building, and on it's roof Zarog was standing there with a cannon tied at his right arm, Samus ordered to the soldiers to shoot only at the others soldiers and that she take care of the mysterious man. She jumped at an extreme high that she jumped twice the size of the building then she was about to land on the roof but she used her space jump one time to land softly, she had her left hand on the roof, her right foot on it and her left knee too, her arm cannon was aiming at the sky. The bounty huntress looked at the man then she stood up and aimed at Zarog, she asked what was his name and he answered with his code name, he asked her what was her name, but she didn't answered.  
-You know it's pretty impolite to ask the name of someone that well… answer you but you don't when this person ask yours.  
-Let's just finish this.  
Samus shoot a charge beam but Zarog dodged it, he started shooting and Samus did the same, they fought each others for a while on the building then a fighting ship from Zarog crashed in the building that collapsed, Samus activated her phase drift and jumped on some rocks and land on a safe place on a road. She deactivated her Aeion ability and Zarog landed at 14 meters at her right, she jumped in front of her and shoot 3 missiles at him, he dodged they but the missiles came back to him, he took one but he dodged at the last time the 2 others and they collapsed on the ground. Zarog landed behind a car that stopped on the road some seconds before the attack begin, he hided behind it for some seconds before one of Samus morph ball's bomb explode at the other side, some pieces fell on Zarog but he ejected they with a charged shoot, he stood up but didn't saw Samus at first sight, he turned around but didn't saw her, he charged a blast waiting for Samus to show up. The bounty huntress was hiding behind some cars, she was ready to shoot her missiles at Zarog but he turned around to look at the cars, the fact that he turned around was a problem for Samus' plan, so she decided to morph into her Morph Ball and to go hide behind a building, once there she jumped high enough to reach the building's roof but for making the less noise possible she deactivated her suit at the last time and jump, building into building in her zero suit, then once she was near enough to Zarog she charged her paralyzing gun and shoot at Zarog, which didn't saw the shoot from the bounty huntress and got paralyze. Samus activated her armor and shoot some charged missiles to Zarog which got froze and injured at the same time. She landed and was ready to shoot when suddenly she got shoot by some soldiers, she got smashed some meters away then she stood up again. The soldiers were unfreezing Zarog and shooting at Samus at the same time, she dodged the blasts and jumped behind a car. Once the soldiers finished to unfroze Zarog, they searched for Samus but she wasn't there anymore, she flaw away.

In front of the Galactic Federation's HQ the federation's soldiers killed all of Zarog's soldiers that were here, Samus who jumped from a building landed on the ground and stood up. Then Adam start talking to Samus.  
-Samus, I just received a communication with the Commander Dann, you need to get inside the main ship and to destroy the core. By the way try to kill Zarog, I saw it from a camera of Dann's ship that he was coming back to his ship. Any objection lady?  
-No, I'm on my way.  
-Great.  
Then Samus ran around the building and jumped in the hangar and enter in her star ship, once there she started flying to the mother ship. When Samus exited the planet's atmosphere she continued to fly but she get caught by some ship from Zarog, they started shooting but Samus dodge they and continued to drive, she tried to find the shooting system but couldn't.  
-Adam don't tell me this ship doesn't have any shooting system.  
-Hm it… doesn't have one?  
-That's what I thought.  
Samus continued to dodge the blast until some ships from the Galactic Federation came to protect the bounty huntress.  
-Nice… She said.

Zarog was entering inside the command room and stepped on his superior platform, he ordered to the fighting ship to destroy the Head Quarters. A bounty hunter with a dark blue armor with green lines and a helmet entered the room, Zarog turned back and saw Silux.  
-My dear friend, I'm glad you joined us. Said Zarog  
-Well apparently Samus is here.  
-So the woman in armor that I saw was her, I was wondering well… If it was her since it wasn't the same armor.  
-I'm going to pay her a little visit.  
-No need, she's coming. Plus you don't want to hurt your own sister do you?  
-She work for the Galactic Federation, if they were loyal they would have come on K2-L to save us.  
-Yes…  
Then Silux started walking to the hangar.

The Star Ship of Samus was near the mother ship of Zarog, the cannon of the ship were beginning to shoot at her, she dodged and thought of a plan. She activated the automatic pilot that she added back home and recharged her energy and her ammo, then she jumped out of the ship. Once outside she activated her reactor and flaw on the ship's roof, the morphed into her morph ball and activated her spider ball, she dropped a bomb on a grid then she went inside, there were enough place for her to come back to normal, so she used her welder to gather the pieces of the grid and put it back where it was, she morphed again into her morph ball and went rolling into the ship.

While Samus was inside the mother ship, the Galactic Federation was holding back the fighting ships, unfortunately some ships could pass thought the federation ships and were heading to the HQ. Luckily some ships from the federation were behind they ready to fire, they were going everywhere and they were hard to follow but eventually they managed to destroy 5 from the 6, unfortunately the last ship couldn't be seen until they saw it lunching a missile to the HQ, the Galactic Federations tried to destroy the missile, but the other ship get between they and it got destroyed with the HQ. The explosion was massive but yet it was concentrated on the Head Quarters. After the explosion there were only dust and ash, silence was king and it looked like the time stopped, the drivers couldn't believe their eyes. They warned the ships and came back to the battle.

After some moment Samus landed in a navigation room and morphed back into herself, well in armor, she stood up and went to the command panel, she authorized the access to Adam and he quickly appeared on the screen.  
-Ah thank you Lady, well we're here to destroy the generator, but I located a secondary generator, unfortunately I couldn't find any way to go there, the strange thing is that the secondary generator is shown but not the main generator, you'll have to find it by your own. I suggest that you destroy the secondary generator first and to destroy the first generator after it might surprise them. Any objection Lady?  
-No.  
-Then go locate the generator and destroy they, don't forget to use your scan pulse, your scanner will also tell you in which room you are. Even if I think the generator are visible enough…  
Then Samus exited the room and went on a hallway, she used her scan pulse and went to the left, she then turned right, left, left and again right before stepping in a hallway with no door. She used her X-ray visor and saw a some blocks that she could destroy with Morph Ball Bomb, so she destroyed the blocks and entered inside the room, there she looked in front of her and saw a giant generator.  
-This is surely the main generator…  
She looked around and saw a hatch up the wall, seems like there were no access for normal person , so she prepared her most powerful weapon and jumped with her space jump and entered in a dark room, there were no light so she was gonna activate her Night Visor but the light got turned on, she looked around and turned to see that the last lights were showing a robot that was looking like Diggernaut, she was shocked but she jumped at the middle of the room and prepared her Super Missiles and her Beam Burst, Diggernaut walked to her and roared, don't ask me how he does, he simply do. The robot started to attack Samus with it's rotatable cylinder, she dodged and began to alternate her Super Missiles and her Beam Burst on Diggernaut's… face? The Chozos creation began to target Samus and activated his cylinder in the roof and some metal pieces started to fall, Samus destroyed some pieces with her beams and recovered some Super Missiles ammo, Diggernaut shoot and Samus jumped to dodge the beam but she got shoot in her left foot, she felled on the cold ground and looked up, she took a look at her energy and saw that she lost 1 energy bar only by getting shoot at the foot, Diggernaut roared and tried to smash Samus on the ground but she used her melee counter and Diggernaut stepped back, the woman jumped on Diggernaut's face and shoot at it by alternating Super Missile and Beam Burst, Diggernaut tried to hit Samus at her back but she dodged and the robot destroyed his face's protection, it roared and tried to cut Samus with his lasers, she dodged and activated her Lighting Armor, her Phaze Drift, her Morph Ball and her Spider Ball and destroy the 3 sensible part of Diggernaut and it roared and rejected an artifact and some Afloraltite! For those who don't know it's the ore of K2-L and for those who don't know K2-L it's the colony and planet where Samus was borne. Samus was surprised not by the artifact but by the ore.  
-I-Impossible…  
Her eyes were wide opened and she deactivated her suit and sat on the ground, she took some of the or and starred at it. How was that possible? She was the only own with a few people who were giving birth to the planet once again, how is that possible that the ore came back that fast? She quickly took back her serious and stood up, she put down the Afloraltite, good thing they weren't too many of it, she turned back to see the artifact and destroyed the protection with a single shot from her paralyze gun. It looked, strange… It was looking like a light ball separating in several little pieces and all gathers together. Samus felt a gentle heat wave and she put her left hand on the artifact, the light came up and came to nestle in Samus's torso. Then a circle appeared on the ground just below Samus, a symbol appeared and it was a Chozo face… Samus started floating then a light yellow cylinder started surrounding her, Samus began to glow and then she was covered in an intense light and when the light disappeared, a violet armor was surrounding Samus, she landed softly on the ground and looked at her, she… she recovered her Chozo battle suit!  
Samus couldn't believe her eyes, she was looking exactly like on her mission on SR-388… Samus took a serious look then smile.  
-Let's get down to business.  
Samus grabbed the ore and put it in her personal storage, then she looked at the second generator that was just behind the rest of Diggernaut, she looked at it and scanned it.

Generator Omega  
This kind of generator is the latest that has been created, it's principally used as a main generator. It can only be destroyed from the inside with a powerful explosion, a Power Bomb should do the trick. There is an opening somewhere, if you go into it with your morph ball you'll be able to access to the sensible part of the generator.  
Information that are useless has been added to the log book.

Samus looked around the generator and saw an opening at the left, she morphed into her Morph Ball and entered in, once that done at the end of the tunnel, she charged her Boost Ball and placed a Power Bomb before rushing outside. Once there, Samus stood up and the inside exploded, she looked around and saw no alarm. She decided to go back to the navigation room and talk to Adam, once there she activated the communication.  
-Lady, I saw that you recovered your Chozo battle suit, that is… quite unbelievable. Anyway I'm glad that you got it back and that you destroyed the secondary generator, as expected nothings seems to have realize that, anyway I'm downloading on your suit the map, as you notice, the hangar isn't that far but I suggest you take another way more… discreet. I located an evacuation pod that can be opened only when the first generator is offline or destroyed, surely because they need the generator's power to close the gate. Well you know what to do, any objection Lady?  
-No, I'm gonna take care of the generator, and thanks to the map, I’ll know how to go to the hangar in case of the gate doesn't open.  
-Great, now go Samus, the federation count on you.  
Samus nodded and went back to the main generator. When she stepped in, she scanned the generator.

Generator Psi  
This kind of generator was the penultimate that has been created, it's principally used as a main generator. An explosion will suffice to destroy the generator, a Power Bomb should do the trick.  
Information that are useless has been added to the log book.

Samus sigh and spoke.  
-Seems easy.  
She looked around and saw the closed gate, she smiled but then she morphed into her Morph Ball and dropped a Power Bomb, she stood up and the bomb exploded breaking the generator. A message appeared on her visor saying.

Warning the Generator has been severally damaged, escape the facility before the explosion.  
Time Renaming: 5:00 minutes  
Countdown is starting now!

Samus quickly turned back to see that the gate didn't got destroyed in the explosion, she tried to shoot a charge beam but the broken pieces didn't moved, she should have expected that! The bounty huntress quickly went in front of the navigation room but the access was doomed, Samus has no choice but to go to the hangar and so she rushed there, she saw soldiers that were running to their escape pod and shooting at Samus, she dodged the shoots and rushed to the hangar, once there, she was surprised to see Silux, but he didn't turned back to face Samus and he entered in his ship before anything else. The bounty huntress let out a sigh and she jumped out in space, she called her ship and it came but it couldn't come too close because of the cannon, so she activated her thrusters and went below the ship and entered in. Once inside, she sat on her chair and drove the ship away, after about 3 minutes the mother ship exploded, Samus couldn't hear it since in space it's void, she smiled and she saw Zarog's ships going back into Hyperspace, she deactivated her suit and send a message to commander Dane.

Mission accomplished.

She then deactivated her zero suit and received a message.

Come join us at the briefing room in the G.F.S Olympus.

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Don't worry chapter 3 will be out soon and I won't abandon the story so don't worry. Also get ready for more boss fights. I would also like to not only put the deads as a threat but also Zarog or some delinquants because there's never only one problem in life. Anyway Goodbye guys hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys, I'm sorry that I haven't posted Chapter 3 yet but I'm very busy with school and everything. But don't worry I'm working on it, and I think I will finish it at the end of the week or next week.  
So well... Just wait a some days and you will be able to read chapter 3.   
Anyway have a nice day!


	4. Important news

Hey guys It's me TheGreat_Waterwolf and I got some important information to share with you.  
So I decided to write my fanfiction at the 1POV so chapter 1, 2 and 3 are gonna be edited.  
Yes I clearly said chapter 3 because it's almost finished and I thought of this idea while writing it so well I need to edit it before finishing it.  
I might post the edited chapters after everything that I wrote, or make it a totally new fanfiction or the last solution edit directly my chapters, copy and paste the text and upload the update.  
But unfortunately chapter 3 will be delayed again. I didn't thought that school would take that much time but we'll have to go with it.  
Please let me know what do you think of the idea in the comment section.  
Have a nice day, bye!


End file.
